


Shot in the Dark

by adefectivedetective



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inge is a sweetheart, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, apollo is a good horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adefectivedetective/pseuds/adefectivedetective
Summary: Asgard; the realm of Gods and Goddesses, the mighty and the strong.y/n Balderdóttir was born into the high ranks of the Gods, but after a tragedy occurs, she is left to grow up as an outsider. One day, she comes across an opportunity too incredible to pass up and heads off back to the place she once called home.With nothing but a bow and arrow, can she hit her target with a shot in the dark?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

On a bleak winter's day, screams echoed throughout the palace walls, the roar of thunder sounding outside. Maids were running about frantically, trying to get all the equipment for the goddess in the high chamber. Alva's shoes pattered on the floors the bottom of her dress flowing around her ankles as she ran as fast through the halls of the palace. As she ran, another scream ripped through the golden walls, and a loud yell of, "She's nearly here! Maids hurry!" could be heard from the high chamber. Alva picked up her pace, nearly dropping the pile of towels she was carrying for the goddess. She approached the door, knocked, then headed in, going straight over the the foot of the bed. Pacing up and down the room in front of the large window was Balder, the god of light and joy, who was impatiently wringing his hands while he watched his wife in pain on the bed before him. She let out another scream as Alva held onto her hand and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Lady Nanna you are doing so well. Just a few pushes and your daughter will be with us. Come on, my dear, you can do this." Nanna cried out again and gripped Alva's hand even tighter.

"I can see her!" Inge, another maid who was tending to Nanna, cried out. "Come on, Lady Nanna, you can do this!"

"Did you here that, Lady Nanna, you're almost there! One more push!" And with a last cry of exertion, Alva saw Inge's face light up as she lifted up a crying baby and handed her to Nanna. Balder came over to his wife and daughter and to everyone's surprise, he let out a few tears.

"You did it, my darling, you did it." He whispered to her, kissing her on the side of her head. "Have you come up with a name, dear?"

Nanna nodded, then muttered just loud enough for Alva and Balder to hear. "y/n. Her name is y/n."

Alva smiled softly, and said, a bit louder than Nanna so the other maids could hear, "y/n Balderdóttir. A beautiful name. Isn't it girls?" She looked up to the maids, who bowed their heads, and smiled.

"Indeed it is." Inge replied, grinning broadly. "And she will grow up to be a beautiful girl, I am sure of it." Alva nodded and dismissed the maids. She looked down at the baby in her mistress's arms and smiled. Nanna looked up at her, smiling.

"Thank you, Alva. You've done so much. My baby will be lucky to grow up with such a wonderful guide."

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am. My pleasure." Alva stood up. "I'll leave you three alone for a bit. Call if you need me."

"Thank you, Alva. For everything."

Alva walked away and closes the door lightly behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to go back to the servant's quarters, but before she could get any further than the next pillar in the corridor when she heard a raging yell. "Alva! Maids! Help!" She ran back into the room, desperately looking around for danger. She spotted Balder sitting in bed with y/n in his arms. At first she wondered what was wrong, but then she noticed. Nanna wasn't moving.

"I don't know what happened! She just... Stopped moving! I didn't know what to do!" Balder panicked.

"Just don't drop y/n. Hold her properly, I'll take care of your wife."

"But what if she...? What if I do somethi-"

"Balder, please, leave the room for a few moments, Inge will take care of you both." He nodded and slowly headed out the room, occasionally looking back to his wife and Alva. He exited the room and was immediately consoled by Inge, who took ahold of baby y/n. She led them into the great hall, where Queen Frigga was sitting with Odin and her young sons. She immediately noticed Inge, Balder and y/n and squealed in delight, running over to them.

"Balder! Who is this sweetheart? Where's Nanna?" She looked concerned but happy nonetheless as she took the baby in her arms.

"Queen Frigga, this is y/n Balderdóttir. Nanna has collapsed. Fainted. We're not sure what has happened, but Alva is tending to her now." Frigga nodded, while rocking y/n and bouncing her around, murmuring sweet nothings to her.

In the background, Odin was chuckling at his two sons who were avidly watching their mother and the new baby. "Father can I go and see what's happening?" The eldest, Thor, asked, his brother, Loki, nodding alongside him.

"Yes of course. Off you go boys." Their father replied. With that, they ran off to their mother, interested in the baby she was holding. Their little legs carried them all the way over to Frigga, and when they got over there, Loki tugged a little on her dress, causing her to kneel down at her sons' height.

"Boys, this is y/n. She is the daughter of Balder and Nanna, you know them!" She explained to the boys. Thor looked down at the baby, who currently had her eyes closed and was breathing gently. For the first time Frigga, and anyone for that matter, had seen, Thor was speechless. He simply smiled down at her, putting his finger out to stroke her cheek, as if he had never seen such a precious specimen before. "She's beautiful." He muttered.

Loki was watching his brother with awe. Never once had he seen his brother be so gentle. _If he can do that, so can I_ , he thought. "Mother, can I hold her?" He looked up to his mother. She nodded, and carefully placed the sleeping baby into her toddler's arms. "Be careful not to wake her, Loki." He nodded and looked down at the baby. Slowly, y/n opened her eyes, and Loki was scared that he had done the precise opposite of what his mother had told him.

"She must like you, Loki," Balder reassured him, "she has only ever cried in someone else's arms before." Loki smiled at this. Someone who liked him more than Thor. Someone who liked him as soon as they met.

Suddenly, the doors to the great hall slammed open, and Alva rushed in. "Maid!" Odin boomed, "What is the meaning of this? You know better than to burst in here uninvited!"

Alva looked grave and panicked. She bowed her head, apologising. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but this is of utmost importance."

"Alva?" The Queen asked, "What is it?"

"It's Nanna, my Lady. She didn't make it."

~~~~~

For years, Balder raised y/n with the help of Alva, Inge and Queen Frigga. The young child had been graced with the renowned beauty of her father, and grew over time to be a stubborn young girl. 120 years had passed, and the girl was thriving. In human years, she would have been nearly 2, and for a girl of her age she was astonishing. She had learned to walk, talk, and even sing. Her voice made the flowers weep at its beauty, and all inhabitants of the palace were treated to her performances every week as she came to visit. It was all going as smoothly as it could without her mother.

She didn't remember her mother. Balder had told her many stories of the woman, yet y/n couldn't remember a thing. She had been mere minutes old when her mother passed, but all of those who knew her told her of Nanna's brilliance and beauty. It made her sad to think of her mother, but y/n understood that she loved her greatly, and would not want her to mourn.

One day in the middle of autumn, y/n was running through the grounds of the palace, when Alva, one of the women who had acted as a mother to her, approached her.

"Hello Alva!" She greeted merrily. But her expression dropped when she saw Alva's face up close. "Alva, what's wrong?" It was clear the maid had been crying. She walked up to the woman, who stooped down and hugged her. Behind her, y/n could see the Queen hurrying over to them both, only making her more confused.

"Queen Frigga? What's going on?" Kneeling down beside them, Frigga took the girl from Alva's arms and hugged her as well. y/n was beginning to get frustrated at the unresponsiveness of her mother-figures. She could tell that the Queen had been crying too, and she wished to know why.

"y/n. My darling y/n. We have some bad news for you." Frigga began to explain. "We've just been informed that... that... oh I'm sorry I can't!" Her voice cracked and she started crying into her handkerchief. Alva placed an arm around her Queen and finished her sentence.

"y/n, we're so, so sorry, but we've just been told that your father has been killed. He was hit with a spear crowned with mistletoe. I'm sorry, darling. We only just found out." y/n didn't cry. She simply stared at the brunette and blinked periodically. Her breathing hadn't faltered, and the two women looked at each other, confused as to why the child wasn't reacting.

"y/n, if you want to cry, that's perfectly al-"

"I don't." y/n cut Alva off. She closed her eyes. "I just want to go home."

Frigga's expression hardened. "That's also why we are here, y/n. You can't go home. Breidablik has fallen. The people are outraged at your father's death, they are in uproar. I don't know when you will be able to go back, but it will not be soon. Inge is taking you to the village, she will take care of you there."

"Why can't I stay here?" y/n cried out, surprising both Frigga and Alva. "Why can't you look after me? In the palace?"

Frigga looked pained, and lifted her head to see the girl properly. "My dear, you know I love you so much, but it is improper. It is against the laws of Asgard, and Odin will not allow it. We are doing the best we can do, sending you off with Inge. You would be left to who knows what if we did not have her. y/n, we will give you the best we can in the village, and we will not let any harm come to you. I love you, darling. You know that, right?"

y/n was running with strong emotions, but knew that this was happening, whether she liked it or not. "I know." She whispered. At her words, Frigga broke into tears and pulled y/n into a hug. When she let go, Alva did the same, then they led the child up to the palace gates, where the other maid was standing beside a horse, dressed in riding gear, her long, curly, blonde hair moving behind her in the slight breeze.

y/n held on tightly to the two women's hands, until Inge held hers out for her to hold. She ran over and grabbed it, and was lifted off the floor and placed on the horse before her. It was evening now, the sun was already more than halfway set, and a darkness was coating the realm. Inge covered y/n in a cloak then jumped onto the horse behind her. With one final wave, y/n and Inge set off into the looming darkness, Frigga and Alva clutching one another, both crying.

"She will be alright, your majesty." Alva muttered quietly as they watched the horse galloping off into the distance.

"I know she will, Alva. She's my brave little soldier. She will be alright."


	2. Not A Morning Person

A flash of light, she slammed her eyes shut.

The _thud thud thud_ of heavy footsteps, her breaths became faster and shallower.

The noise got closer; on instinct, she wrapped her arms around herself, shielding herself from the threat. 

_Not yet, it can't be over yet! Please!_

Her body turned away and she held her breath, awaiting the blow.

"y/n, darling, stop being so dramatic. You need to get up, Caius will be here any moment."

An indignant groan left her lips. "Five more minutes, Inge, please!"

"You asked for five more minutes an hour ago and I granted your wish and left you be, but now there is no more time for dilly-dallying, little miss."

"Ugh, I was just getting warm again."

"Not my problem, y/n." The young girl could hear Inge's footsteps trailing away. "Get up, will you?"

"Yes, I will." She muttered sleepily.

As she was closing her eyes again, thinking that she was off the hook again, her covers were unceremoniously ripped from her grasp, the cold air assaulting her.

"Inge!"

"Caius will be here immediately. Hurry!" And with that, the blonde woman strolled from the room, leaving y/n's eyes to adjust to the light.

"Stupid Caius and his stupid bread." She grumbled as she fumbled around for her clothes.

Hair up, corset tied, y/n dragged her heels into the main room of their little hut in the village. 

Many years had passed as y/n and Inge lived happily down in the village of Hylliheimr, which was just on the outskirts of the main city in Asgard, Bjallafold. Her memory of her father, the palace and the people she knew well had faded, the life she had previously led slipping through her fingers day by day, until the time finally came that she simply forgot. Forgot the years that she spent running carelessly through the gardens, the months she spent learning how to read and write, the weeks she spent reading her favourite stories, the days under the Asgardian sunshine. She forgot the hours on end she would listen to Queen Frigga telling her tales of her home, the minutes she would hide from Thor and then get found, then try and find Loki then repeat. She forgot every second she had spent with her mother.

If you were to look at y/n, you would very clearly be able to see the natural beauty she possessed - her mother's facial structure and features shone out like a flame and she was instantly recognisable as the daughter of Nanna. While she had her mother's looks, she held her father's heart. His joyful nature and purity was obvious, and everywhere y/n went, she brought light, just as he did, unless 'everywhere' counted as the rest of their hut that wasn't her bed. 

As she exited her room, she could see the early (ish) morning sun that was streaming through the windows by the stove area, peeking through the leaves of the Hjarta trees. Hylleheimr was famous for its Hjarta trees, with the evergreens having such incredible colours which had been reflecting the village's moods since they were first planted; the town itself had been founded by some of the greatest sorcerers Asgard had ever known, who evidently placed some kind of charm on the leaves. Some even believed that Queen Frigga herself was descended from these sorcerers, with many rumours flying around the village.

They were all yellow and oranges at the moment, not indicating that it was anywhere near autumn but that everyone, awake or asleep, was happy, whether that be subconsciously or not. y/n could see the birds flying past as she walked by the window, trying to ignore the presence on her sofa.

"y/n." Eye roll, stay still. "y/n!" Groan, turn around. 

"Inge?"

"You know Caius has come a long way."

"I'm aware, Inge. But I have no desire to learn the ways of the dangerous profession that is…" y/n shook and grabbed her chest, right above her heart, taking a shuddering breath as she muttered the word, "...baking."

Inge rolled her eyes this time as Caius laughed, albeit a tad awkwardly, as if to clear the air.

"Well, you were right, Inge, she certainly has spirit." The dark haired man got up from the sofa, giving y/n an opportunity to see how tall he actually was (hint: massive), walked over to her and knelt on one knee, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, are you ready to learn how to bake some bread?" He said in one of those condescending tones that adults use when they talk to children, a time of voice which y/n had become very used to in her years thus far, considering her quote on quote 'tragic backstory'. y/n merely deadpanned.

"I'm 882, not a toddler. You have no reason to treat me as such. Please get off the floor, I only cleaned it yesterday."

Caius was taken aback slightly, removing his hand and standing up again. y/n, out of the corner of her eye, could see Inge snickering behind her hands, which caused her to smirk.

"Well, Miss y/n, uh.." Caius fiddled with his beard, trying to find the right words. "Shall we begin?"

Just as she was about to snap back with a retort, Inge gave her a look saying _'Don't push your luck'_ , causing her to plaster on a fake smile and say, "Absolutely!" through gritted teeth, giving the blonde haired woman a side glance before following Caius to the stove.

~~~~~

Bread successfully made, and well, please note, y/n was embroidering her tapestry on a chair while Inge read a book aloud. This was how it had been for years, ever since y/n was taught how to use a needle and thread. The two would sit in comfort with one another as she mapped out stories on a piece of cloth that had gradually been filled with adventure and romance, the characters and creations of a small girl's mind. Granted, in recent times, these characters were able to actually be distinguished from one another, rather than the sewn blobs that scattered the beginning of the white cloth.

"What's the story for today, y/n?" y/n was torn from her reminiscing by Inge's question, looking up at her while she plunged the needle into the haze of black thread she had embroidered.

"It's… well I don't really know to be honest. I've just been sewing whatever comes to mind." 

Inge smiled. "Well aren't you going to show me?"

y/n hopped up out of her chair to go and sit at Inge's side, huddled in close.

As the older woman's eyes scanned the cloth, her smile began to fade. It was more crowded than usual, each person sewn with less detail than what she was used to. Amongst the crowd, a few characters stood out to her; there was a woman lying on a four-poster bed, her eyes closed, her hands clasped together.

_"It's Nanna, my Lady. She didn't make it."_

She noticed a man holding a spear with a plant on the end, and then another man with the same spear lodged in his stomach.

_"...your father has been killed. He was hit with a spear crowned with mistletoe."_

A bit further down, she could make out what looked like the ruins of a grand castle, vines all over the side, turrets clear, in flames.

_"You can't go home. Breidablik has fallen."_

"y/n, where did you get these ideas from?"

y/n shrugged. "I don't know, it just… happened. They're some of my best embroideries though."

Inge hummed in agreement and nodded, looking further on, telling herself over and over that there was no way she remembered any of this; it had all gone from her memory. Her eyes widened even further as she continued to work out whatever story was unfolding, wary of the similarities to events in the past.

Just past what looked like the remnants of the castle was a small hut, which looked distinctly like their own, next to an old Hjarta tree which had leaves of sapphire blue mixed with hues of deepest red. This confused Inge, as the two colours were rarely seen together on these trees.

Further down was a great golden castle, then a group of soldiers, a library, a moon, an arrow, and finally a large, clouded woman with an ethereal look about her. These were confusing images, but there was one thing perplexing Inge the most.

Surrounding all of these images, varying in sizes but all obviously the same, were black cloud-like shapes, with yellow eyes in the centre. They looked like they were staring right into Inge's soul, chills running up her arms, the hair on her neck standing. 

"y/n, uh… what are these, darling?"

The young girl shrugged, getting up to grab an apple from the bowl on the old wooden table.

"Like I said, they just come to me I suppose. Oh!" She noticed the characters to which Inge was pointing. "You're talking about the blobs?"

The older woman couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Yes, the 'blobs'."

"Oh, I saw those in a dream once." y/n shuffled slightly, chewing anxiously on her apple. Inge raised an eyebrow at this.

"Once."

"Once!"

"Once?"

"...Twice."

"Twice?"

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in defeat, skulking back over to where Inge was sitting. "Fine. More than once. More than _twice_ , even. But it's not important, it's just a few dreams."

Inge's brows creased, thinking over y/n's words. "y/n, have you ever heard of the Vespir?"

A bell rang in her head, but still she replied with, "No, why?"

"No reason, pure curiosity." y/n could sense a worried edge to Inge's voice.

"Well, if you've no further questions, I've got… things to do." Inge could sense a sneaky edge to y/n's voice.

"These _'things'_ wouldn't include messing around with those friends of yours playing dress-up?"

"It's not dress- No! No those are not the _'things'_ I am referring to!"

"Hm?"

"They're not! Anyway, I think you have other things to do and I've got my things to attend to so I'll leave you be now, bread was fun, thanks for your tapestry comments, love you Inge bye!" She spoke the last words at a rushed pace and then hurried out of the house, grabbing her apple and waving to her mother-figure on the way out.

Inge chuckled at her ability to change the subject so quickly, reminding her of when she was younger, running carelessly through the palace gardens, chasing around the young princes.

A sigh escaped her lips and she contemplated the tapestry y/n had created; she was young, yes, so it was expected of her to have a wild imagination. Nevertheless, these characters worried her, as unlike before, they had no true story, no happy ending to follow along to. Not like usual.

There was only one person who could help her now; Inge just had to find a way to get y/n there.

She had a plan.

~~~~~

"A-ha! Gotcha! Surrender now or I'll chop your arm off!" Arvid held a wooden sword up against y/n as she sat on the floor, breathing heavily. 

"That's unfair! You know I can't fight hand to hand."

"That's going to get you far in the field you want to go into isn't it." Arvid offered a hand to y/n, who took it, and they began walking into the centre of the village.

"Ha ha. At least I'm not following after daddy and spending my life baking bread. I have ambition. Unlike some."

"My father bakes the best bread in Hylleheimr."

"That's not saying much considering its the smallest village in all of Odin's mighty Asgard."

"Well at least I'll be in business. You're going to be on the streets by the time you're 1000." 

y/n gasped dramatically and hit Arvid on the arm. "Arvid! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

He pulled a face, pushed y/n away slightly and put on a high voice. "Eugh, why would I want to be best friends with a _girl_? Ew!"

"Just because Haldor doesn't return your affections doesn't mean you have to spend time with boys to make them like you." y/n laughed. 

"Hey! At least I'm investing in my romantic future."

y/n burst out laughing, grabbing Arvid's arm and hunching over. "Romantic future! _Romantic future_? Oh, Arvid, this is why I spend time with you, you're always coming out with the funniest of things."

"You can talk, little miss 'I'm going to be part of the Elite because of my _elite_ skills with a bow and arrow!'. Have you ever even picked up a bow and arrow?"

"I could shoot an apple off your head. Actually, I think I might." 

"Oh, yeah, of course. Go on then."

"I will." 

"Sure."

"Fine."

They stood in silence for a second, squaring off, before collapsing with laughter.

"Honestly, y/n, the things you come out with. I'd miss them if you ever went away."

"Ha! See, you do care about me!" 

Arvid grumbled a response.

"I'm sorry what was that, Arvid Caiusson?"

He mumbled again.

"I still can't hear you good sir!"

"You're my best friend! Alright? Now bugger off, I've got stuff to do."

"Of the baking sort or of the Haldor sort?"

"y/n! We're 882, for crying out loud. That's way too young!"

"Haven't you heard the stories of the Gods? Apparently they all-"

"You know what, I'm not really in the mood for this situation."

"Prude."

"Lazy."

"Touché."

"Speaking of-"

"I wasn't touch-aying anything!"

"Stop being a smart-arse and listen."

"Oh I'm so sorry, did my pun ruin your one liner?"

"If you must know, yes. Yes it did."

"Start again then."

"No. Won't have the same effect now."

"Fine. _Be_ that person."

"I will."

Silence again. The pair carried on walking down the street, the Hjarta trees around them turning from a yellow to a blush pink colour. 

"Do you think you would actually leave?" Arvid asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Maybe. There's not much here for me."

"...Bread, maybe?" y/n giggled at this, giving Arvid a look that clearly said 'really?' 

"I know my father's been teaching you."

"He treats me like a child."

"You are a child."

"Not for too much longer. And anyway, compare me to a _Midgardian_ , for example. Barely live past 80."

"Weaklings."

"Now _that_ is something we can agree on." They both laughed, turning a corner onto the road of y/n's hut.

"But surely you wouldn't want to stay here forever, Arvid? Cooped up in this little village. It's stifling."

"I do agree. Maybe one day, we can-"

"y/n!" A voice echoed down the street, and both their heads turned.

"y/n!" They could see Inge jogging down towards them, clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What've you done this time y/n?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Last time I saw Inge today she was being all concerned about my tapestry-"

"Which she had every right to be."

"Shush and don't interrupt my pensive monologue. Anyway, that was this morning. I've been with you the rest of the day."

"What's happened then?"

"I know that much as well as you."

Finally, both parties reached one another, and Inge greeted Arvid with a hug which he was not expecting, causing his eyes to widen and y/n to stifle a laugh.

"y/n, I just received a letter." She told them, flapping the parchment around in the air.

"Yes I can see that."

"Well it's from the palace."

"The what?" Arvid and y/n looked at each other, perplexed.

"Why would the _palace_ be writing to me?" 

"It's more likely than you think, clearly." Arvid whispered, to which y/n nodded.

"You are aware I was once employed there, yes?"

"You only tell me three times a day."

"Naturally. Well they've offered you an opportunity to work there."

"To what?!"

"Work there. As a maid."

"By the Norns, this isn't real."

"Indeed it is, y/n; I'm heading back in to start packing our things, alright? Be back soon, we leave at dusk."

With that, Inge swept away, back into the hut, leaving y/n standing, stock still in her place.

"The palace! Can you believe it?" Arvid exclaimed. "You'll get to meet the princes and everything! They're around our age, you know. Just a bit older. Do you think you'll be able to sneak me in too? I'll bring my bread recipes just in case."

"You and your bloody bread Arvid. What am I going to do with you?" 

"You'll work something out."

"Indeed I will." There was a pause. "Arvid?"

"Yes y/n?"

"What's going to happen?" 

"What you've been waiting for. An adventure."

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Hylle-hitmen

_Arvid swung the wooden sword that he was barely able to hold without falling at y/n, only to have her block it with her own small shield. A few places away, some of their other friends, Eluf and Gunnar, were engaged in a similar situation, foreshadowing years of sexual chemistry that would never come to light until it was too late (but that was for another story). Overlooking the small children, Inge stood chuckling at Ragna, who had just dropped her own shield, and tried to capture the moment of all of them at this age in her memory._

_"Children! We've got to go, dusk approaches!"_

_A chorus of groans erupted at Inge's words, and y/n cried out._

_"But Inge!" She whined, "Can we not stay for five more minutes? I was just about to beat Arvid the Evil Fire Giant to take over Muspelheim as my own!"_

_Inge laughed as Arvid scoffed. "Hardly. Arvid the Evil reigns supreme and shall take over Asgard in no time whatsoever."_

_"Arvid, you know Asgard is supposed to win every time." Ragna complained. "If Muspelheim wins, my parents wouldn't let me go out and I wouldn't be able to play with you!"_

_Arvid looked like he was fighting an internal battle as he contemplated losing to a girl. Eventually, he appeared to give in, pushing his sword between his arm and his torso, dramatically falling to the ground while y/n jumped up from the ground, protesting._

_"Arvid! Don't die like a wimp! How will you ever get into the Elite if you accept surrender so easily?"_

>"Oh shush y/n, we're only 285. I've got plenty of time to become good at fighting. I bet the princes _don't even know how to fight yet."_

_"Arvid are you stupid? Of course they do! They're royalty! They live in a palace!" y/n stopped herself, looking into the distance wistfully. "I wish I lived in the palace. I'd be able to fight like the Valkyrie once did. I could be even better than the Elite!"_

_Inge walked over and picked y/n up, looking at her with a reserved voice, trying to keep emotions of memories of her own life at the palace, and the life she knew y/n may have had, at bay._

_"Well, my darling, you wouldn't have Apollo if you lived in the palace would you?"_

_This wasn't entirely true - Apollo, the sleek black horse that y/n was especially partial to had in fact been her favourite from the days at the palace she clearly didn't remember. The thought brought a small frown to Inge's face which she masked easily when she saw a wry smile grace y/n's face as she shook her head._

_"Well then. Let's not dwell on what might have been, and focus on what we've got. And what we've got, my dear y/n, is to get home before dusk." Inge waved her finger around y/n's face, causing the latter to close her eyes and let out a large yawn, as if proving Inge's point._

_"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your little group of friends?"_

_"We're called the Hylle-hitmen,_ actually _."_

_Inge smirked. "Are you now?" y/n nodded confidently. "Do you even know what hitmen are, my darling?"_

_y/n looked puzzled for a second, before stating, without a hint of doubt, "People who hit men. Like me and Ragna."_

_Inge laughed, nodding her head. "Good. Now, are you ready to say goodbye?" She asked. "The other members of the 'Hylle-hitmen' are."_

_Inge glanced over at where the other children were walking away with their parents, waving back to her. y/n gave a small wave of her hand, her head on the blonde woman's shoulder. Together, they walked back to their hut, past the Hjarta trees which blossomed with small orange flowers in the moonlight._

~~~~~

"I still think I should come with you- see maybe, _maybe_ the palace needs another cook, eh?"  
"Arvid you aren't a _cook_ , you're a _baker_ , bread boy."

"Gunnar, what say you?"

"I say that 'what say you' died three centuries ago." Gunnar remarked as he threw an arm over y/n's shoulder, causing her to lean her head on his. "And I also think that y/n should absolutely take the job and go!"

"Gunnar there was no question that I was going! Getting out of this place, going to the _palace_ \- by the Norns I could never give up a chance to go to the _palace_ , and-"

"And leaving all your best friends behind?" A voice came from behind y/n as she felt arms wrap around her waist. "What kind of evil monster leaves her friends behind for a lavish life at the palace?"

"Ragna, you know that's not-"

Ragna, extremely overdramatically, pulled her arms from y/n, bringing a hand to her forehead like a classic damsel in distress, crying out to her friends. "Oh woe me! Dear y/n gets to live the life with gowns and princes and balls and lords and ladies and what does dear Ragna get? Not her best friend."

"Ragna, I'm not going away forever. Plus, I might be able to take a few of you with me. No promises, though." y/n added at Ragna's reaction.

"y/n I literally love you."

"I said no promises, Ragna. I need to talk to Inge about it. I'm still not sure about the details of actually going away. Anyway, where's Eluf, I told him to be here on time."

Gunnar groaned. "He's coming. He's just always late."

y/n and Arvid looked at each other, with Arvid coughing to cover up the words,"Court already", making y/n and Ragna laugh more, and Gunnar to roll his eyes.

"Talking about me, are you. It's very clear why, I dress better than you all." A mocking voice called out sarcastically behind them.

"Not for long, Eluf. _y/n's_ going to the palace, if you hadn't heard. We'll soon be seeing her all across Asgard in the dress of _my_ dreams."

"Stop being jealous, Ragna. I'm a maid, not a goddess."

"She'll still be pouncing around with the princes." Arvid added.

"Y-you're leaving?" Eluf turned the mood to a sombre one with two words.

"Yeah. Inge got me a job as a maid at the palace."

"How in all the Nine Realms did _Inge_ manage to get you a job at the palace?"

"She used to work there. For a long time, apparently."

"I didn't think she was _that_ old."

In the distance, y'n could hear the soft _pat pat_ of Inge's shoes before she heard the woman's voice. "You know full well I'm not, Gunnar."

The boy in question immediately widened his eyes, realising that the woman he had just (technically) insulted was standing right behind him.

"Uh, Igne, _darling_ , you know-"

"Cut it, Narkie." Cue Arvid, Eluf and Ragna bursting out into laughter at the nickname, and Gunnar staring into space, eyebrows furrowed, whispering 'Narkie' to himself. "I'm here to talk to y/n."

"Inge, what's happened?"

Inge laughed, pulling her slightly away from the others, into the shade of a nearby Hjarta tree. The colours were calm at the moment, but y/n noticed that the leaves were very gradually turning to a bright yellow hue. This didn't bode well for her, as she knew that, even though happiness was yellow, that was a more subtle, more pastel yellow. Not bright, obnoxious yellow. _That_ yellow meant uncertainty.

"We need to leave for the palace. Today."

y/n blanked.

"Today?"

"Today."

"But wha- why?"

"A maid got fired today, so they've promoted the relevant people and there's a new position open." This wasn't strictly a lie - a maid _had_ in fact been fired, causing a chain of promotions that _had_ led to a new position opening, but Inge had been contacted by Queen Frigga herself this morning, and if the Queen was involved, that meant something had to be done.

__

"Inge, it's time." She had told the maid this morning.

"Time, your majesty?"

"y/n. It's time for her to come home."

"Already?"

"Inge, I appreciate that you've spent all these years making sure y/n has had a normal life, but it's been too long. She was like a daughter to me, and I haven't had one of those in... well, she meant so much to me, and Nanna would be so disappointed if I didn't have a part in raising her. It's time to bring my girl home, Inge."

Inge couldn't help but smile at the idea of finally returning home after centuries away, but felt the moment was bittersweet, as y/n would be dragged away from all that she had grown to know, her friends, her life, but she knew this was inevitable.

"Is Alva still employed, your majesty?"

The Queen smiled through the hologram. "Indeed she is, Inge. You have nothing to fear about coming back."

There was a small pause as Inge contemplated what to say.

"Can... Can I speak freely for a minute, my Queen?"

"Of course, my dear."

"I fear that y/n will not fit into life at the palace. She has become accustomed to a certain lifestyle and the rigid regime of royalty and serving them."

Frigga sighed, knowing that this was going to be a problem that eventually arose.

"We cannot know what will happen, Inge. Only time will tell. Now, I assume Apollo will be returning with you. Please do feel free to bring another horse back in order to transport both of you and your belongings."

"Yes, my Lady."

"I look forward to your return, Inge. Bring her back safely."

"I will, your majesty."

Inge had spent the rest of the day packing all of their belongings and preparing the horses for the several days of travelling back to the palace.

"B-But I can't go yet! I haven't learned the fine, dangerous art of," y/n dramatically placed her hand on her heart and faked swooning in terror, "baking." Inge gave her a look. "Sorry. Reflex. But my point still stands."

"My dear, you will learn everything you need to know when we arrive. I have many an old friend there still, and they will all undoubtedly rally to help you get settled."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Inge was very close to letting slip that she already knew all of the women she was referring to, but restrained herself, knowing that she would never remember.

"Now hurry along and get Apollo from the stables, we need to have left by dusk to reach the palace in time."

y/n nodded and walked away in the direction of the stables. Inge knew that it would be hard on her to leave all her friends, especially since she didn't know any change to the lifestyle they had been following for hundreds of years. In time, though, she would adapt. Hopefully.

~~~~~

The sun was setting in the distance when a crowd of people gathered in the town square. At the centre, two large horses, one with a hazel brown coat, the other a deep black, each carrying a bit of luggage in their side bags. Inge stood next to the hazel horse, conversing with Caius, while y/n wrapped her arms around Ragna.

"Don't miss me too much, okay? You can't let these boys get the better of you."

"I won't." Ragna sniffled, letting out a small laugh. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I won't." y/n echoed Ragna's words and pulled her tighter, resting her head in the girl's shoulder.

"Let us have a hug too, Ragna. You can't hog her at a time like this." y/n heard a disgruntled cry from behind them.

"Oh cut it out Narkie." Ragna retorted, letting go of her best friend.

"Shut up." Gunnar muttered as he immediately took Ragna's place in y/n's arms.

"I'm going to miss you, idiot." She whispered in his ear.

"You can't miss the idiocy when all of it's going with you to the palace." Gunnar joked.

"Seriously, Gun."

"I know. I _know_. It's the only way I can deal with it though. You've always been the kind of leader in our little group. You can't just leave us. Ragna will go mad."

y/n laughed. Unbeknownst to their quiet conversation, Ragna took the opportunity to burst into tears, grappling Inge, who awkwardly patted her on the back in consolation. y/n laughed more.

"You'll find a way to deal without me."

"But we-"

"Try." y/n held him a bit tighter. "For me?" Gunnar stepped back, nodded, and smiled one last time, before stepping aside to allow for Eluf to take his place.

"Don't let the princes be assholes to you, alright?"

"Do you really expect me to let two pompous pricks boss me around?"

"Boss you around, yes. It's literally your job." y/n laughed. "Give you Hel? No. Not your job. I don't know what they're like, but you won't take it, you hear me?"

"Got it, Eluf."

"Good." Eluf was always very to-the-point. He began to pull away, but y/n dragged him closer.

"Whilst we're giving out orders, can you please tell Gunnar how you feel already?"

Eluf's ears went bright red, as he stammered and stuttered on his words, stepping away.

"I don't- what do- no- I-"

"Sure. _Sure_ you don't." y/n smirked at him, giving an over-exaggerated wink, causing the already embarrassed Eluf to walk away, shaking his head slightly, but with a small smile still on his face.

A cough was heard from behind, so y/n turned around, only to see Arvid, arms outstretched, a strained smile on his face.

"Are you going to hug me or not?"

"Definitely not." y/n laughed. Arvid pulled a face, running and grabbing y/n around the waist, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Do you have to go?"

"Apparently so."

"Do you have to leave me?"

"I don't know."

There was silence; the pair just held each other, not knowing when next they would be able to.

"I'm going to miss you. So much."

"I know. I will too. But you're going to have so much fun at the palace, you hear me? You'll make loads of new friends, you'll explore those golden halls, find a good place to keep sewing that tapestry of yours, and soon enough you'll forget all about us and this small to-"

"No. I would never forget about you. Any of you."

"Well that's encouraging then, isn't it."

"This isn't a time to be sarcastic, Arvid."

"It's always a time to be sarcastic, y/n." He replied serenely, burrowing further into her neck, remaining there for a bit. y/n closed her eyes with a soft, sad smile on her face.

This serenity was broken when Arvid abruptly pulled away, searching his pockets for something. "Oh I forgot- I brought- where is it, I thought I put- ah ha!" He brandished a piece of parchment, presenting it to y/n with a flourish.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it from his hands suspiciously.

"A going away present."

y/n dragged her eyes away from the beaming Arvid to read what was written on the parchment. Across the top it neatly read _Caius Igorson's Recipe for Bread_ , but _Caius Igorson_ had been messily crossed out and replaced with a scruffy scrawl, which read _Arvid Caiusson_. y/n let out a bemused laugh, looking up at her best friend.

"You're really stupid, you know that right?"

Arvid's smile faltered a little. "W-What?"

y/n's voice cracked as she said, "You know I can't bake bread by myself."

"Well then, think of me every time you disastrously fail at making it in the _palace kitchens_." Arvid responded, letting a few tears of his own fall. y/n pulled him into a tight hug again, not wanting to let go of him. He had always been the closest person to her, other than Inge, and now she was losing him, and didn't know how long for. _Possibly forever_ , she thought. _No. I won't think that. I'll see him soon._

"Are you ready, y/n?" Inge's words drew her from her thoughts. Arvid let one hand unwrap from y/n's side as he brushed his tears away, before noticing hers and doing the same on her cheeks. "Can't have someone going to the palace crying now can we?"

y/n shook her head and allowed herself to be led over to Apollo and assisted up by Eluf, to whom she gave a grateful smile. Inge had already mounted her own horse, ready to ride away. Before they could, Arvid grabbed y/n's hand.

"Write to me?" He asked, eyes wide, tear tracks down his cheeks.

"As long as there's breath in my body and ink in my pen."

They smiled at each other.

"I'll see you later y/n. Alright?"

"Alright. See you later Arvid. Long live the Hylle-hitmen!"

The others all laughed and echoed her words, and y/n smiled.

With that, her head turned and she ushered Apollo to catch up with Inge, who had already started on their track. As y/n looked towards the sunset, she realised that her life, however simple, however calm, would never be the same again. The palace was a completely different life to what she could ever remember experiencing, and being thrown so suddenly into life as a maid was not going to be easy.

"Inge? How will I learn about my new duties?"

Inge paused to think for a moment, leaving y/n time to fall into step with her. 

"Well, I will obviously teach you all I know, as well as my dear friend, Alva."

Deep within y/n, that name rang a bell. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but it did.

"You will get an opportunity to shadow, meaning follow around and copy, another maid before you're thrown in - why do you look surprised, we wouldn't just throw you into working!" Inge laughed. "Anyway, the Queen will wish to see you again at first-"

"Again?" y/n questioned.

Inge halted in her speech. "Sorry, I misspoke. Her majesty shall wish to meet you as soon as we arrived, as stated in the letter that was sent, if you'd like to read it." Inge fumbled for the letter in her satchel, searching y/n's face for any hint of suspicion at her words from before; luckily there wasn't. She handed the letter to the young girl, who began to read it.

They rode in silence for a while as y/n absorbed the information presented to her. Even though she knew most of it already, it seemed a lot more real when presented in such a formal way as a letter.

"So what will my job actually be? Will I get to talk to the Queen and the princes? Do you think I'll be given a map of the palace?"

Inge sighed in relief at the question that broke the silence.

"Well, you'll be starting from the bottom, mind you, so no great expectations of working directly for the royals straight away. Only indirectly. There are some you will meet who will be answering directly to the royals, however."

"Like who?"

"Like Alva - I mentioned her before - and like me."

"What? You?"

Inge laughed a bit at y/n's surprise.

"Yes, me. Did you not know that I worked in direct correspondence with Queen Frigga herself before I was landed with you?"

"You don't need to make it sound like I was such a _chore_ , Inge." y/n pouted.

"You weren't my dear. You were delightful. Now, do you want me to continue? Or are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Yes. Sorry." y/n said sheepishly.

"As I was saying, your first duties will be what every maid's first duties include-"

"Like?" A glare from Inge caused y/n to follow this up with, "Sorry, continue."

"Such as gardening," y/n made a retching noise, "changing the sheets in the chambers of the warriors and maybe, _maybe_ the royals- no, no don't get your hopes up, it's a maybe. Anyway, you'll be in attendance in the great hall when the royals and warriors are dining, and you'll most likely be doing a lot of washing up of dishes and clothes, I'm sorry to tell you."

y/n groaned. "How will I know when to do all of this? You know how poorly I manage my time!"

Inge smiled. "Indeed I do. And to aid every maid who suffers from the same affliction as you, we give everyone who is employed a small book that can fit into the pocket of your uniform that is enchanted to tell you where you should be and what you should be doing."

"That is amazing!"

"Precisely."

"Inge... Since I know, or I will know, a few of the senior maids," Inge gave her a look, "I mean, I mean maids in senior positions, will I be able to climb the ranks maybe a little smidge faster?"

Inge knew the answer. This girl was the daughter of Balder and Nanna, for crying out loud, of course she was going to work her way up quickly. If Inge knew Queen Frigga as well as she thought, her majesty would be unable to help herself from giving y/n preferential treatment, since she once felt such a motherly connection to her. No doubt Alva would too. The two of them practically raised the young girl along with Balder after Nanna died. The answer was yes without a doubt.

"No. y/n, darling, you have to work for yourself, get yourself to the top through your own merits."

y/n rolled her eyes and groaned, causing Inge to chuckle slightly under her breath. This was typical y/n, always trying to find a way to do less work, but in the end, Inge knew that she would work just as hard as anyone else.

"Fine. I'll get to the top myself. Watch out, Inge, I'll be up to your level in no time."

"I'm sure you will, my dear. I'm sure you will."


End file.
